Resistance
by cat in dreamland
Summary: ChihiroXHaku! Songfic! :D ENjoy!


**Hi guys ! I'm still thinking about my SasuXSaku Fic Mine and MINE only BUUT this little plot bunny appeared in my head whilst I was listening to Resistance by MUSE :D I decided to write this songfic about…Spirited away! Haha I just watched it yesterday I can't get it out of my head dammit!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spirited away or Resistance by Muse **

**KOHAKUXCHIHIRO **

_Is our secret safe tonight_

_And are we out of sight_

"Chihiro do you hear me?" a handsome guy with jet black hair and enticing pine green eyes that was almost black."Oh Kohaku you came like you promised!" a gorgeous brunette with almost matching hazel eyes ! Kohaku managed to sneak out of Yubaba's grasp and opened a portal his ever so loving,ever so beautiful mortal,Chihiro."Yes Chihiro I promised didn't I?"

_Will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place_

"Master Haku! Master Haku where are you?" Frantic servants exclaimed. Looking for their beloved Master to ask him to meet his mentor, Yubaba. Haku opened a portal and yanked Chihiro into the spiritual world once again she nearly yelped as she stumbled into his rock hard chest.

_Is this our last embrace_

_Or will the world stop caving in?_

He held her there in his arms for a while. Sighing sadly and kissing the top of her head he slowly got up but not before giving his lover a peck and knocking her gently put her back through the portal into the mortal world. Even though she was sleeping, She still cried silent tears dreaming that Haku never came back. He gave her one last longing look and yelled to the maids. " Yea yea I'm coming"

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

He kept doing this for nights. Meeting up with Chihiro and trying to make her his. But Yubaba seemed to interrupt their was angry with Yubaba he wanted to seal her away in a well or at least screw up so bad that she wanted to find another knew this was wrong to knock her out to haunt her. But it felt so good it should've been right.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

He clutched his heart and felt a small stab as he was introduced to a girl named Mentor set him up with in attempt to make him forget about Chihiro. He was sure Chihiro felt a small pang of sadness too they were so close yet so far. But no matter the distance,their love still went on…..

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole_

Yubaba forced Haku to kiss Chizu not knowing that there was a potion on her lips to make him fall head over hills in love with Chizu. He pecked her lightly then the potion began to take it's effect. He smashed his mouth roughly against her's not knowing that Yubaba opened a portal to show Chihiro the 'show'. Chihiro gasped lightly with eyes brimming with tears. He had been cheating on her all dare he? she thought as she stormed out of her room angrily. The potion didn't last long but it was long enough to make Chihiro's heart break into two.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

Chihiro sobbed sadly in her room clutching her heart as she recalled her beloved kissing another. Haku opened a portal expecting her to be happy to see him however, when he tried to pull her into the portal, he couldn't. He could only pull her in if he wasn't the cause of her sadness. He gapped and questioned her."Chihiro what's wrong?" she screamed back at him" YOU YOU ARE WHAT'S DARE YOU CHEAT"

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

He was frozen in shock and was shocked what did he ever do to her? He would never hurt her so she figured out that Yubaba had something to do with this. He stormed into the elevator leading to her office. When the doors opened, A young maiden dressed like a slut came up to him seductively or so she thought. "Hey Fiancé….." she said sultrily and attempted to peck him. Only to be blown away into a room full of vultures and appeared and smirked cattily." So you figured it out huh Haku?" After saying so, they fought.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

The fight went fast with Haku victorious. He didn't kill her as he knew she could also didn't want Boh to be motherless so he sealed her asted a spell to make him human and dashedin the bathhouse She could not harm anyone ever again as he took away her powers. Then he remembered Chihiro and her crying knew he had to fix this fast so he casted a spell to make him a human and to the exit. He ran out and tracked Chihiro with his limited he found her, He dashed to the stopped dead in his tracks seeing where she was.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_It could be wrong could be_

He found her sitting in the bench of where his mighty river once his river was destroyed, they converted it into a was still beautiful even with her red puffy face. She was still _his_ gapped when she saw with shock staring wide eyed at him and he took the chance to kiss was so wrong yet it felt so , dark clouds started blocking the setting sun. She broke the kiss and scooted as far away from him as possible when a memory of him kissing a beautiful this is wrong he has Chizu and Chihiro refused to be a mistress.

_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

Haku sensing something wrong with Chihiro asked her worriedly if he was doing something looked at his genuinely confused face and sobbed. Kissing another isn't a big thing for him? She was a mistress all along? She thought choking on her held her tightly against his well built chest and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until her sobs turned into hiccups. He explained the truth to Chihiro her eyes widened and she flashed him her most genuine broke the mind blowing kiss She led him to her car and she drove to her place before her parents decided to walk in the park.

_[ Lyrics from: . ]_

_If we live our life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_Just to see you smile again_

Once they reached her place, He took off his shirt and pecked her. She blushed scarlet and ran into the kitchen shouting

_Kill the prayers for love and peace_

_You'll wake the thought police_

_We can't hide the truth inside_

He knew that they couldn't keep the affair private and told her that they should get married. She whacked him and told him to buy a ring before he proposes and nagged at him about how unromantic he was. Little did she know that he had clasped a necklace with a simple diamond ring on it. It was beautiful yet was an emerald stone with diamonds encrusting it on a simple silver band.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_It could be wrong could be_

And now we are dancing…..In our little wedding….. We invited Lin,Zeniba and our other friends like Kamaji and all….

_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

My husband dipped me and kissed me.

_The night has reached his end_

_We can't pretend_

_We must run _

_We must run _

_It's time to run_

_Take us away from here_

_Protect us from further harm _

_RESISTANCE..._

This is our song…This is our resistance…

**So….. Yea I got lazyyyyy :D Hoped you enjoyed **

**R&R! Bye**


End file.
